The Reunion
by EclipsedLover
Summary: Edward and Jasper attend their 10 year high school reunion what will happen after all the time apart? Not the best summary but this is my first fanfic so hoping to get better.


This is my first fanfic so please be gentle. I don't have a beta so i'm sure there will be errors. I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to their rightful owners I only play with them for a little while. This is a male/male story with Jasper and Edward that is rated NC-17 so if that's not your thing then please don't read. Thanks.

EPOV

From the first time I saw him I knew I wanted him. His golden curls and piercing blue eyes sent me into a frenzy. I knew I was gay from the age of sixteen, although I had never really been attracted to anyone like I was to Jasper. Jasper and I had been friends since we were kids. His family moved to our small town of Forks from Texas a while back. He was a shy kid at first. It took a few months for us to actually become friends. We remained that way throughout our school years. When it came time to go to college we separated. He stayed in Washington while I went away. We kept in touch at first but as with most everyone we drifted apart over the years. Now here I am looking at my 10 year high school reunion invitation wondering if the boy I longed for once in a time would be attending. I had not been back home in a few years and last I heard Jasper had moved. I knew he wouldn't move far so I was in high spirits that he would be there so I sent my RSVP. Little did I know that one call would change me forever.

JPOV

I had just got home from work and sat the mail on the table. I went over to the fridge and grabbed a beer before looking through it. I had to say I was surprised to see an invitation to my high school reunion. It was hard to believe it had been 10 years since I had last seen him. Edward was my best friend and I never thought we would end up losing touch like the others. I had never felt a connection with anyone like I did Edward. His bronze wild hair and gorgeous green eyes. I never really knew if Edward knew I was gay. I didn't come out until college. To be honest I think Edward was who made me realize that I was gay. I knew Edward was gay but I never said or did anything for the fear of losing our friendship. Had I known we would lose it anyway maybe I would have tried. I wondered if he would be coming to the reunion. I knew that he was still away that he hadn't moved back from New York. I had followed his career and I knew that he was an amazing doctor. His father had to be so proud. I knew his parents still lived in Forks I had seen them a few times when I would come home to visit my folks. I had moved to Seattle after graduating and took a job teaching History. I was a happy guy I guess. I had a stable job, a place of my own, a nice car. What more could I want? I dated around but had never really found the one. I picked up the invitation and realized the reunion actually was on the same weekend I would be in Forks anyway so I figured what the hell and I sent my RSVP. Hopefully my second chance with Edward would happen after all. Lets hope he comes.

EPOV

I pulled up at my parents house after renting a car at the airport. They didn't know I was coming I wanted to surprise them. I opened the door and could hear them in the TV room. I cleared my throat as I walked in. My mom jumped from the couch and wrapped me in a hug. "Edward what a surprise. I'm so glad your home. To what to we owe the pleasure of a visit after so long?" I knew my mom wished I would visit more but with my hectic schedule at the hospital I never really had the time to get away. "I finally got some vacation time and the high school reunion is this weekend so I figured I would come home for a few days. How are you mom?" "I'm fine sweetie just so happy you're here." I noticed my dad had stepped forward and I grasped his hand to shake it only to have him pull me into a man hug. "It's good to see you son." "Good to see you too dad, how's work been going?" "Busy as always but you would know all about that," he chuckled. "I sure do." Mom excused herself to make dinner while dad and I chatted about work. Conversation turned to the reunion after a little while. "So," mom started. "The reunion huh? Anyone you want to see again?" "Well I would love to catch up with everyone. Jasper especially but I'm not sure if he will be there." "I'm certain he will be," dad said. "Why you say that dad?" "Well I saw him in town just yesterday. He said he was here for the weekend and would be at the reunion. I must say he seemed eager to know if you were going but I told him I didn't know. I mean we weren't expecting you or I could have told him differently." "I'm glad you didn't. It will be a nice surprise. Thanks for dinner mom I think I'm going to turn in." We all said goodnight and I went to the room I had spent so many nights as a child. I drifted to sleep thinking of Jasper.

JPOV

I drove down to Forks after calling my mom to tell her I was on my way. I decided to stop by the store and pick up some flowers and wine. Mom had told me she was cooking my favorite dinner and I figured the wine would be a nice touch. As I was standing in line I felt someone come up behind me. I turned around and there was Carlisle Cullen. Edward's dad. "Hello Mr. Cullen how are you?" "Well hello Japer its been a while. I'm doing great and yourself?" "Doing good teaching in Seattle. I'm actually in town for the high school reunion." "Well that sound like fun." "I'm actually glad I ran into you, you wouldn't happen to know if Edward's coming would you?" "I really have no idea we haven't heard from Edward in about a week. He didn't say anything about it when he called." I hated to admit that hearing that made me sad. I was really hoping he would be here. "Well it was nice to see you again Mr. Cullen." "You too Jasper and please call me Carlisle. I will let Edward know you asked about him if we speak to him." I told Carlisle thanks and left to get home. I walked in to the most amazing smells wafting through the house. I found my mom cooking away in the kitchen. "Hey mom." "Jasper sweetie welcome home. Dinner is almost done. Your father will be a little late he got caught up at work." "That's ok I will be here all weekend. I got some wine for dinner and these are for you." I handed my mom the wine and flowers. "Thank you sweetie." We had just finished dinner when my father came home. "Well hello son it's good to see you." "Good to see you too dad." Mom went to make him a plate while we chatted for a little while. I excused myself to go to bed while dad finished dinner. I took a shower to relax me and drifted off with dreams of green eyes and crooked smiles.

EPOV

I awoke the next morning a little earlier then usual so I thought I would go for a run. I got up and got dressed making sure not to make to much noise. I knew my parents were probably still asleep. I made my way outside and was happy to find it was a decent morning. I began running while thoughts of the reunion ran through my head. It would be nice to see everyone again. Besides Jasper I had lost touch with a few good friends. Bella and Jacob, Rosalie and Emmett, and also Alice. I wondered if they were all still together or if they had drifted apart too. I knew Alice was in New York with me but had never came across her. She was a designer for some company. I was happy to know she ended up doing what she loved. She was the only one I knew anything about. Besides Jasper. I began to run back after my legs began to get that familiar burn in them. When I got home Mom was up cooking breakfast. I told her I was going to shower and would be right back. After I was dressed I went back downstairs to find dad was up too. "Good morning." "Good morning Edward. Did you sleep well," mom asked while placing a plate in front of me loaded with my favorites. "I did and thanks this looks delicious." "I have to head into work today and will probably be late getting in tonight but I would love to hear how the reunion goes." "Sure thing dad if not tonight I'll tell you tomorrow." After breakfast I went into town to look around. Not much had changed in 10 years. The old dinner was still there and busy as ever. The Newton's store was still there and from what I could tell had Mike Newton running it now. I decided to stop in and say hey. After a short discussion with Mike about things I found out that his dad had passed away a few years ago and had left him the store. His mom still helped out every once in a while. He was married to Jessica just like everyone said they would be and were expecting their first child in a few months. He had told me they would be there tonight and I told him I'd talk to him then. I decided to go home and nap for a little bit before getting ready for the reunion. I had to admit I was feeling nervous. Would Jasper still be the same? Would we still hit it off like we had? I really hoped so.

JPOV

I was awoken from sleep the next morning not by my alarm but by my cell phone ringing. I looked at the caller ID and was not surprised to see Emmett's number. Emmett was one of the few guys we went to school with that I had managed to stay in touch with. He still lived here in Forks with his wife Rosalie who we went to school with too. I knew he would be at the reunion so at least I wouldn't be all alone. "Hey Em, what up?" "Hey sorry didn't mean to wake you, I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the gym with me? You know hang out a bit before the reunion." "Sure man give me about 30 minutes and I'll meet you there. "Alright cool see you then." I hung up and got up. I decided to forgo the shower since we would be working out anyway. I got dressed and headed out. Em was there waiting for me when I got there. We talked for a bit about who we wanted to see again and who we didn't. We knew that Jessica and Mike would be there and Em had heard through Rosalie that Alice and Bella would be too. We didn't know anyone else. "I'm really hoping Edward shows up." I told him. "Yeah it would be good to see him again," Em agreed. After we had showered we headed out to get lunch. We split after that saying we'd see each other tonight. Once I got back home it was around 3pm so I decided to lounge around the house. At some point I dozed off watching TV. When I awoke it was already 5pm. The reunion started at 6. I ran upstairs to get ready.

EPOV

I woke up around 5 and got ready. I didn't really know what the dress code was so I just grabbed some nice black slacks and a green button down. I tried to control my hair but gave up. No amount of product would ever make it sub miss. I drove to the school with a stomach full of butterflies. It wasn't to crowded yet as I was about 10 min early so I found a spot fairly close. I noticed I was parked next to a really nice mustang. Someone had good taste. I made my way inside the school to the little desk to get my name tag. I tried to search the names for Jasper but the woman handed me mine and sent me on my way. I stepped into the gym and felt like I stepped back in time. It was all still the same. I looked around hoping to find a familiar face when someone bumped into me. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't…" the voice trailed off when she realized who I was. "Edward? Oh my god it's so good to see you." I realized immediately who she was. "Alice it's good to see you too. How have you been?" "I've been doing great and you?" "The same. I work at a children's hospital in New York." "I can't believe we live in the same city and haven't seen each other all this time," she said. "I know we'll have to keep in touch maybe do lunch or something." "I would love that Edward, come on I'll take you over to the others. They will be so surprised to see you." She led me across the room to a table in the corner where I could make out a few people. I knew instantly that Emmett was there. I could hear him all the way where we were. Next to him was Rosalie. She hadn't changed at all. I saw Bella and who I could only assume was Jake. He had grown a lot in 10 years. "Look who I found everyone," Alice said as we reached the table. "Edward Cullen how you been?" Emmett boomed. "Great Emmett and you?" "Doing good. Married and working." I looked over to Rosalie to see she was in fact still with Emmett. "Good to see you two still together." "Celebrating our 7 year anniversary this year," Rosalie told me. I congratulated them and turned to talk to Bella and Jake. I was surprised to find they too were still together and had married 5 years ago. They had 2 kids and lived in Port Angeles. Jake owned a mechanic shop and Bella stayed at home with the kids. Not long after Mike and Jessica joined us and the conversation flowed easily. I was sitting on pins and needles waiting for the one person I wanted to see most. I went to get a drink from the bar and happened to run into Ben. I was happy to hear that he and Angela were together still too. "So where is she at man," I asked him. "She around here somewhere. The last I knew she was talking to Jasper Whitlock." I froze after hearing Jasper's name. He was here. "Do you know where the were last?" "Yea I think they went over to the table with Alice." I told Ben I would see him in a bit and made a beeline for the table. I heard him before I saw him. "Edward's here?" he had asked Alice. I saw her look around trying to find me. I saw her smile as she locked eyes with me. I saw jasper slowly turn his head to where she was looking. The smile on his face told me he found me.

JPOV

I managed to make it to the reunion with 15 or 20 minutes to spare and parked near the front. I hated parking close to other cars. I was proud of my Mustang. It took me along time to afford it. I sure didn't want it scratched. I went inside and got my name tag. When I entered the gym I immediately found Angela and Ben. They seemed as happy as they always were. We talked for a bit and Ben left to get a drink. Angela and I looked around trying to find anyone else we knew. We spotted Alice walking towards us. She told us to join her at their table that everyone was here. I was hoping that meant Edward too but when we got to the table he wasn't there. We talked for a few minutes and I hard Alice mention Edward's name. "He's here?" I asked her. "Yea he went to the bar a few minutes before you came over," Bella said. Alice turned around to look at the bar and I could see her smile. I turned around and locked eyes with the one person who I wanted to see. He was as gorgeous as always. Dressed in a green shirt that brought out his eyes. His hair was still as unruly as ever. I smiled at him to let him know I saw him and was rewarded with that crooked smile I liked so much. I watched as he slowly made his way to the table never taking his eyes off mine.

EPOV

I smiled back at him and made my way to the table. I took in his look as I got closer. He still looked amazing. He had filled out in the years and was dressed in a black button down and a nice pair of jeans. His golden curls were shorter than he wore them in school but were still there and those eyes. It was like they called to me. When I finally got to the table I was at a loss for words. Lucky for me he broke the ice. "Edward long time no see." "Yes it has been. How have you been Jasper?" "Can't complain. I work as a teacher at a local school in Seattle. I live there. And you?" "I'm still in New York. I am a doctor in the children's hospital." "Wow that's great I'm glad to see you followed your dreams of being a doctor. It must be a rewarding job." "It is I love working with the kids." The others slowly engaged us in conversation and broke our trance. We all talked and caught up. We made sure before the night was over to exchange numbers. Mike and Jessica were the first to leave. With her being pregnant she got tired soon. Bella and Jake followed to relieve the sitter. Ben and Angela were next since they had a hour or so drive. That left Me, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie. After the reunion died down we all decided to go to the dinner for a late dinner. As we all walked outside we soon realized we were all parked near each other. I saw jasper's eyes widen as he took in my rental car. "This is a new camaro." "That it is and she drives beautifully." He looked at me to make sure I wasn't lying and it was the car I was driving. I unlocked it with the keys and let him look at it. I soon realized the nice mustang I was praising earlier turned out to be Jasper's. He laughed when I told him I had a similar reaction to his car. We all left and met at the dinner. After more chatting and dinner it was nearing midnight. Alice, Em, and Rosalie all got up to go but I could tell Jasper wasn't in a hurry. We paid the bill so they could leave but Jasper and I remained at the table. With the others gone I lost my confidence and didn't know what to say to him. We sat in silence for a little bit before Jasper stood up. "Why don't we walk around town. I'm not ready to go home. I finally have you alone and we should talk." To say I was surprised would be an understatement. I got up and joined him outside. We began to walk.

JPOV

After drooling over Edward's car and finding out his reaction to mine we all headed to the dinner. The company was great but I was so glad when the other's decided to leave. I was silently hoping Edward wouldn't want to leave and when he made no move to do so I smiled. After the bill was divided and paid we sat in silence. I could see on his face he wanted to say something but didn't know how so I took the lead. I let him leave once without telling him how I felt I had to let him know now. I just hoped he felt the same. I told him to take a walk with me that we should talk. He seemed surprised but got up anyway. We started off waling in silence until I decided to take the lead again. "Edward you have no idea how good it is to see you again. 10 years have done you good. You look very nice." I hoped he would realize now by my compliment that I was gay. "Thanks Jasper so do you. Can I say it's safe to assume you are gay as well?" "Yes Edward. I came out in college. I think I owe that to you. "To me," he asked shocked. "Yes to you. It wasn't until I let myself actually think about it but to be honest I was always attracted to you. I knew you were gay but I wasn't sure back then and was afraid to say anything." We walked in silence for a little while. I think he was taking in what I had told him. "Wow Jasper. I don't really know what to say. I mean I liked you too but I thought you were straight. Now I really wish we had kept in touch. All this time we could've been together." I stopped and stared at him. Was this his way of telling me he wasn't with anyone. Did he want to be with me? "Edward what are you trying to say?" "Jasper I've never felt for anyone like I felt for you. All these years I've never settled down with anyone. I think my heart has always been with you. I never tried to get in touch with you because I figured you would have a family or something by now and would've forgot about me." Edward seemed so scared to admit that he had loved me all this time. I guess I would be scared to if I didn't know how the other person would react. "Edward I've wanted you for years. After I left for college I realized it was you I wanted but we drifted apart and I was never able to tell you. I figured as time went on you would find someone and would forget me too. No one ever made me feel like you did and like I said it wasn't until I actually thought about it I realized why. I was in love with you." He stood staring at me as if I had shot him. I thought I had scared him off by actually saying the words aloud. But he shocked me when he reached his hands into my hair and pulled me in for a kiss. It was the most amazing kiss in my life. His lips were so soft against mine and they moved as if we were in sync. When he pulled away he had that sexy smile on his face. "I love you too Jasper." It seemed like the last 10 years were such a waste. If only we had got over ourselves to contact each other we could've been together this whole time. I couldn't dwell on the past though. We were hear in each others arms now and I couldn't be happier. "Jasper what are we going to do? I live in New York. I will be going home tomorrow night." I wasn't sure what to say to him. "I'm not sure Edward but we will figure it out. We already lost 10 years I refuse to lose you again." He smiled and kissed me again. "I feel the same way." We continued walking hand in hand back to the cars. We said goodnight with the promise to get together tomorrow. As I drove to my parents I couldn't help but think how we could make this work.

EPOV

I tossed and turned all night. I couldn't sleep. I was racking my brain trying to figure out a way to not leave Jasper. When the sun began to peek in my room I was still awake. I made my way downstairs to find dad sitting at the table reading the paper. "Your up early." he said. "I couldn't sleep. Dad can I ask you something?" He put his paper down telling me I had his attention. "I don't know if you know this but I was in love with Jasper and still am. We saw each other at the reunion and he admitted he's been in love with me too. How am I supposed to go back to New York and leave him after knowing that?" Dad sat and stared at me for a few minutes before telling me to sit down. "Edward your mom and I have know for years that you and Jasper had feelings for each other. We were sad to see you two drift apart and was glad to know you would eventually get to see each other again. We hoped you two would come to your senses. As for what you should do as far as the living situation all I can offer is this. I know for a fact in the next 2 weeks there will be an opening at the hospital here in the children's ward. I'm sure if you wanted the job I could put in good word for you. You are more than welcome to stay here until you can find a place to stay. I know you have to think about this but in all honesty Edward what is there really keeping you in New York?" I sat there and thought about what dad said. What was keeping me in New York? There was nothing. I could easily resign and move here. If my dad said he could get me the job then I knew he could. I knew my apartment would sell because it was in a great neighborhood. I knew then what I would do. I was moving back to Forks.

JPOV

I didn't sleep all that well. I couldn't wait to see Edward today. I knew he was scared of how we would make this work but I was certain we would figure it out. We had to. I went downstairs and cooked breakfast. I knew mom and dad went to church on Sun so they would already be gone. I was eating my eggs when my phone alerted me to a txt message. It was from Edward.

Are you busy? -E

I replied back.

No just eating breakfast. Why? -J

His reply came back just as quick.

Can I come over I think I have a solution to our problem. -E

I told him to come on over. I was extremely excited to here his plan. He arrived about 45 minutes later. I opened the door only to have him pull me into a kiss. After a few minutes he pulled back grabbed my hand and led me into the living room. I sat down on the couch while he stood in front of me. "Jasper my dad and I had a talk this morning. I asked him for his advice on what we should do. He gave me a good solution but I want to know how you would feel about it." I looked at him and nodded my head for him to continue. "OK Jasper there is nothing keeping me in New York. I can get a job here and my parents have said I can stay with them until I find a place. Dad said they have an opening coming up in the children's ward and I would be a shoe in for the job. I want to sell my apartment and move back here. I want us to be together. How does that sound?" I sat stunned for a minute. I never thought he would give up his entire life to come be with me. I could've just as easily moved to New York. "I could move just as easily Edward. Why would you want to move?" He looked at me before answering. "Jasper I realized at the reunion that all my friends are here, my family is here, and you are here. I don't have friends in New York. I never really went out much. I worked and went home. My moving would give me everything I want back. Don't think it would be putting me out more than you to move. I want to do this what do you say?" I didn't have the words to tell him how I felt so I let my actions speak. I stood up and walked over to him and wrapped him in a hug. I kissed him with all I had. I could feel him give into the kiss. I deepened the kiss when I slid my tongue against his. He moaned against my mouth and I knew then I had to have him. I wasn't inexperienced and I could tell he wasn't either. I knew my parents would be gone for a while so I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards my room. He complied instantly. Once I shut and locked my bedroom door I pushed him against it. Our mouths were everywhere. Our hands were frantically yanking off our clothes. In a matter of minutes we were standing next to my bed in our boxers. I looked into his eyes and could see all the love reflected in them. I knew my look mirrored his. "I love you Edward." "I love you too Jasper." I slowly laid him down on the bed and reached into my drawer for a condom and lube. I had no idea what Edward liked. I could bottom or top I had no preference but he answered my question when he took the condom and put it on me. "I want to feel you Jasper." I took the lube and prepared myself and Edward. He moaned as my fingers penetrated him. I kissed him deep as I slip my head into him. I pushed all the way to the hilt and stopped to let him adjust. When he began moving his hips I knew he was good to go. I began a slow rhythm at first but he wasn't having that. "Harder Jasper please, faster," who was I to deny him. I picked up the pace and soon the only noises heard were our moaning and my thighs slapping against his ass. "So close Jasper… mmm. You feel so good…" I knew I wasn't going to last much longer so I grabbed his cock and began pumping it in rhythm with my thrusts. I mumbled my love for him in his ear and that was all it took to push him over the edge. His orgasm and hearing my name fall from his lips sent me over too. I moaned his name as I filled the condom. I fell down on top of him with his hands rubbing my back. I could feel our breathing level out and I pulled out of him. His whimper told me he missed the connection as much as I did. We laid there holding each other. We must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was awoke by a cell phone ringing. I could feel Edward stir and begin to wake up too. It was his phone going off. He reached over to it and turned off the alarm. "I set it to remind me when I needed to get ready to pack." He looked at me as if he knew how hard it was going to be to say goodbye. I knew he was coming back in a few weeks as soon as he got his apartment packed and resigned. "I'm going to miss you," I told him. "I'm going to miss you too baby. I guess I better head home to pack and talk to dad about that job and let them know I'm coming home. I'll call you before I leave and as soon as I land." I knew he had a rental car so I couldn't drop him off at the airport. That was probably good though I would probably make a scene. "Ok please be careful and I'll talk to you soon." I walked him to the door and kissed him goodbye. God was I going to miss him. I just hope everything goes according to plan and he comes home soon.

EPOV

Saying goodbye to Jasper was the hardest thing I had to do. The only good side was I would be back in a few weeks and would have forever to be with him. I drove home and packed everything up. Dad had said he would come home early to see me off and I was hoping he would keep true to that. I need him to get the ball rolling on that job. Not long after I had packed dad came home and joined mom and I in the living room. I had already filled her in on everything as she was so excited for me. Dad said he would get the papers started for the job and would let me know what they needed from me. I packed the rental and said goodbye to my parents letting them know I should be back in a few weeks and to be expecting my things to be delivered. I called Jasper while I waited for my flight to be called. He sounded so sad on the phone. I kept reassuring him I would be back before he knew it. We ended our call as I boarded the plane. I called him again when I got home. He was glad to know my flight was fine. I told him I was tired and was going to go to sleep. Since I was off the next day I figured I could get things with a realtor started to sell the apartment and I could handle the work thing on Tuesday. The realtor came by to take pictures and assured me that the apartment would sell for a great price and would most likely sell quick. I told her I hoped so that I would need to leave in a few weeks. Jasper and I talked everyday. He seemed to be doing ok. He told me about his students and I would tell him about some patients. He loved hearing my storied about the thing the kids would do. I had gotten my resignation taken care of and as soon as the apartment sold I could leave. They were letting me work until that time came. They had said they would be sad to see me go. I couldn't really agree. I liked working there but everything that made me happy was back in Forks. I got a call from the realtor and she told me the apartment had sold for over what I was asking and that the new owners would like to move in right away. I had already been packing things so not much was left. When I told Jasper the last thing I had to do was sell my car and I would be home. He was ecstatic. As I locked the door to the apartment for the last time and gave the key to the realtor I couldn't have been happier. I got a cab to the airport and boarded my flight. Jasper was picking me up at the airport and I couldn't wait to see him. My dad said everything was a go on the job and I could start that Monday. That would give me the weekend to settle in and spend time with Jasper. My mom had been looking for me an apartment but I told her to hold off that I may want to consider asking Jasper to live with me. She was so happy that I finally found my soul mate even though she had known it was him all along. Mothers intuition she told me. When I stepped off the plane and made my way to the gate I could see Jasper waiting. He had a huge smile on his face and I ran to him and enveloped him in a hug. After a small kiss we walked out to his mustang. We were quiet on the drive home but it was comfortable. We held hands on the gear shift all the way home.

JPOV

When I realized that Edward was really coming home I was so excited. I had been on pins and needles waiting to make sure nothing went wrong to keep him from me. He called and gave me his flight info and I left to pick him up. I waited by the gate with the biggest smile on my face. It seems everything was finally falling into place for us. After 10 years apart we would finally have each other. Things couldn't have gone any smoother. Edward got the job and had a car waiting to be picked up. He had held off on getting a place and I didn't really know why. I guess he had his reasons but his parents were so happy to have him home. Everything in New York went as planned and quicker than he had thought. Which was good. I saw him as he got off the plane. His smile grew as he saw me. I let him envelope me in a hug and gave him a kiss. We left the airport and headed home. His hand stayed in mine the whole way. I dropped him off at home and told him I'd come by later that I wanted to let him get settled. I drove to my parents since I was just going to go to Edwards later there was no use driving back to Seattle. I got a call from Edward asking me to come pick him up that he had something to show me. When I got there he was excited about something. He gave me directions and we started off. After about 45 minutes we ended up in front of a beautiful little house. He got out and waited for me to join him. "What do you think?" he asked. "It's beautiful who's is it?" "It could be ours." I turned to look at him. He had this big grin on his face. "Jasper it an equal distance from both our jobs. It has plenty of room for any future decisions we make. I want to buy this house but only if you move in with me." I was stunned. I hadn't expected this. It wasn't like I couldn't move. My apartment lease was up in about a month anyway. I'm sure they would let me out of it. And he was right it was about equal driving time between our jobs. "Well?" I had forgot he was waiting for my answer. I turned to him and smiled. "Let's do it."

EPOV

Our lives have been perfect. In the last 10 years Jasper and I had moved in together, gotten married, and were now planning to start a family. I came home from work to find Jasper sitting at the table with an envelope in his hand. "What's that?" He turned to me with a smile. "It's an invitation to our 20 year reunion." All I could do was laugh as I kissed the love of my life and sent the RSVP.


End file.
